Heaven awaits but maybe not today
by fic124
Summary: Dean thinks Castiel is an awkward guy trying to ask him on a date but really he's just baffled by the fact that Dean's an angel and doesn't know it. Cas/Dean, Anna/Ruby, Jess/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **lollie-girl  
**Title:** Heaven awaits but maybe not today  
**Pairing:** Castiel/Dean, Anna/Ruby, Sam/Jess  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Dean thinks Castiel is an awkward guy trying to ask him on a date but really he's just baffled by the fact that Dean's an angel and doesn't know it. Angel!Cas and Angel!Dean AU.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Language and adult themes.  
**Disclaimer:** not mine

-x-

Castiel shoves open the doors acting as if no ones there and really they might as well not be because they don't even register with Cas.

He walks further into the room, and hes not sure what this place is, there's rows of shelves with packages on them and Castiel doesn't remember this part of human necessity. The last time he was here his father's earth was nothing but green and blue land with mountains overshadowing the entire place.

Chuck walks out from behind a shelf as he gets to the counter clutching a pack of toilet roll in his hand.

Castiel focuses on the man as he walks up to him, watching as the man he knows to be Chuck Surley exchanges money for the item.

There face to face, Castiel's nose nearly touching Chuck's as he turns his head to the side, examining and questioning if this really could be a prophet of the lord.

"Can I help you?"

Chuck says, looking up from the change in his hand and up at the figure now in front of him.

Castiel stands there watching the man for a few moments before there's another voice.

"Hey, chuckless, wanna move out of the way?"

Castiel looks to the man behind the counter and he can't quite believe what he sees as he moves from in front of Chuck.

Chuck looks back at Dean muttering "Thanks" before leaving and Castiel is left there watching as Chuck leaves before turning back to the glow of angel energy floating off Dean.

"Can I help you?"

Dean says and Cas does the same thing he did with Chuck earlier on and just turns his head slightly to the right never leaving his eyes off of Dean as a thousand thoughts go through his mind in a space of a second.

Dean huffs then, "Something wrong with your neck?"

Castiel turns his head back as his brow tenses inwards leaving creases in the middle of his head and a clear message of confusion.

"Listen, either you tell me what you want or go get someone who can speak sigh language."

Dean tells him now getting annoyed with the man.

" Your name, what is it?"

This time there's a chuckle from Dean who looks up and down at Cas with a smile.

"If this is your way of picking up dates, then..."

Dean says eye brows raised as green eyes stay focused on Cas.

After a few minutes of Cas just standing there Dean starts to talk again.

"OK, fine, how about you pick me up at six after my shift?

Dean says giving in and Cas thinks maybe he's gotten the wrong end of the stick.

-x-

Castiel stands outside, the only light shinning down on him is a street lamp as he waits outside the supermarket for Dean.

Ruby who's inside opening the cash machine gives out change to the customer waiting as she then turns to Dean, letting him know what she thinks of him.

"Man whore."

"Shut it, demon!"

He says using an affectionate nickname before giving her a kiss on the check.

"Don't wait up."

And Ruby just nods her head in disbelief as Dean walks out of the store.

-x-

When he gets outside there's a dark shadow walking towards him into the light.

"Jesus! you nearly scared me to death.", Dean says when he sees it's the man from before.

"What's your name, anyways?"

"Castiel"

"Castiel, as in the angel?", and Cas starts to think that maybe Dean knows more than he first thought.

If he knows about him being an angel then he must know about heaven, too, Castiel thinks to himself, but how he himself doesn't know hes an angel is still a mystery to Cas.

Cas had done his job earlier on, pinpointing where Chuck was and finding him at home before taking him upstairs to much complaint and fear from the prophet before explaining to him his destiny and how his place was now in heaven, serving the lord as prophet.

Whilst there Uriel had agreed with him on Dean Winchester, telling him to investigate more on the matter.

"I'm glad you know about us, I can take you up there if you want me to, it'd be a good idea to know who you are.", and Dean's a little confused before taking it all as euphemism.

"Your funny, you know that? But I know who I am and I know what I want."

He says now stooping Cas from walking any further as he pushes Cas against the wall. He presses his lips against Castiel's own before deepening the kiss as he pushes Castiel's mouth open with his hand before pushing his tongue into the trench coat man's mouth as he lets his hand rest on Castiel's check.

"why don't you come back to my place and let me take you up there, instead."

Dean says and Castiel is just left there on the wall as Dean walks away.

"You coming?"

And Castiel follows in toe with full intentions of explaining everything but maybe not right now or maybe not just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** lollie_girl  
**Title:** Heaven awaits but maybe not today  
**Pairing:** Castiel/Dean, Anna/Ruby, Jess/Sam  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Dean thinks Castiel is an awkward guy trying to ask him on a date but really he's just baffled by the fact that Dean's an angel and doesn't know it. Angel!Cas and Angel!Dean AU.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Language and adult themes.  
**Disclaimer:** not mine

-x-

Deane wakes up to find castiel gone. He's not sure how to feel about it but he can't say hes upset, even if the sex was great Dean's had enough one night stands to get how they work.

He rolls over on the bed, nose and mouth muffled by the pillow as he breaths out a _fuck!_ He turns back around pressing down on his alarm before getting up for work, if he's late then Ruby's gonna kill him for making her wait for him. She had to go drop off her daughter at school and the thing about Ruby is that she's a morning person, taking the earliest shift and still finding the energy to take Meg to school was something Dean never could understand. He wonder then if it had something to do with Anna, he'd be willing to get up early in the mornings too if he was getting adequate cunt eating action as a wake up call every morning.

-x-

Castiel watches from a far, invisible to Dean and the rest of the human's in the store, except maybe then he starts to see that the red head with a weird contraction that he now knows to be dark thick black glasses on her face as she goes in to kiss Ruby on the mouth isn't all that human, either.

"You ready?"

Anna says before leaving to take Meg to school with Ruby and they just happen to be the most awesome parents in that way. She tells Dean that she wants details from last night and even castiel being as awkward as he is understands what she means by that, and for some reason his vessel seems to be feeling warm as he flushes a bright red.

As they leave Castiel feels more confused, he doesn't understand any of this, how could there now be two angels who don't know anything about themselves. He intends on going upstairs to the library where heaven happens to have all of the information on fallen angels and really this is the only explanation, other wise Castiel really hasn't got a clue.

-x-

He had planned on relaying to Uriel about Anna, the angel he'd found in the store but thinks maybe its best if he has more information to give the celestial angel in command before hand.

Castiel finds out that Anna Milton fell from heaven, getting stripped of her wings for having free will and for falling in love with another angel which he happens to find out is one Dean Winchester, and he knows all to well about the rules placed upon heaven and falling in love is one of them. He thinks then to what he did last night with Dean and if it could be considered breaking the rules if Dean isn't really a proper angel in heaven but a fallen one, either way he decides not to tell Uriel about Dean, saying he couldn't find anything with the name Dean Winchester and waits as Uriel makes his mind on what he should do with Anna.

He concludes that Anna isn't a threat, here memories gone and her powers dormant she couldn't do anything but he'd get one of the other angels to keep an eye on her as she lives out this life before being birthed again into another one. Uriel also tells him to continue keeping an eye on Dean, something about this one (meaning Dean) was special.

-x-

He watches as Dean works and begins to understand more about the mans work here on earth, and he can't help thinking its completely different to the one he used to do upstairs as an angel. Castiel wonders also why Dean never fell in love with Anna again, once they where reborn to earth as fallen angels, it would have been there chance to be happy and together again but instead it seems Anna had found a human who's heart would glow on her chest every time Anna was around her and Castiel means that literally, having been a cupid when he first started out his ability was to be able to see human hearts and read what and who they really desired before shooting them with an invisible arrow.

Castiel tries to read Dean's heart then, having trouble doing so and maybe its because his powers don't work on angels, even if Dean was a fallen one.

-x-

Dean serves customers until the clock hits lunch time and he goes for a break and not a moment before Sam walks in the store.

"Bobby?"

Dean says taking of his store apron and leaving it on the counter for Bobby to take and put on himself.

A man with a cap hat and trimmed medium sized brown beard and mustache walks out the room from out the back.

"Don't be late coming back, you hear me, you idget!"

"Promise.", Dean says as he kisses the older man on the check and laughs at the mans reaction as he pretends to be angry lifting his hand up to Dean.

"Go on, get outta here."

"Love you too, Bobby", Dean says walking off and joining a tall man with long hair stopping just above his broad shoulders as its tucked behind the younger mans ears.

Castiel looks to Bobby's heart, seeing that the section normally reserved for parents is glowing with love for Dean and weather he knows it or not, his heart has chosen Dean as a son.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** lollie_girl  
**Title:** Heaven awaits but maybe not today  
**Pairing:** Castiel/Dean, Anna/Ruby, Jess/Sam  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Dean thinks Castiel is an awkward guy trying to ask him on a date but really he's just baffled by the fact that Dean's an angel and doesn't know it. Angel!Cas and Angel!Dean AU.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Language and adult themes.  
**Disclaimer:** not mine

-x-

"How's work?"

Sam says, both hands held tightly around a take away coffee cup as he sits across from Dean on a coffee shop table outside the store where Dean works.

"I'm telling you Sammy if I have to hear Bobby go on about making sure all the biscuits are properly stacked together I'm gonna kill myself."

There both laughing now knowing just how much Bobby wants everything being in order.

"What about Jess, how's she doing?"

Dean wants to know this time as he waits for Sam to speak.

"Stressed out but otherwise doing good", Sam says taking a drink from the coffee cup as he looks to his brother whilst he holds it up to his face.

"Dean I worry about you.", Sam says placing the coffee cup on the table as things get a little serious.

"Sam I've told you, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Dean I know your fine, that's not why I worry. I just wish you'd find someone to settle down with."

"I don't need anyone. I enjoy single life."

Sam just sighs with worry.

"Come on Sam, what could be better than getting laid when you want without the hassle."

There's another sigh as Sam tries to get his brother to understand that eventually he's gonna want someone to be there when he gets home.

"Dean, your gonna need someone at some point."

Sam stares his brother down.

"Whatever Sam."

"No Dean, I mean it, you're gonna want someone there when you get home."

"So I'll get a dog or something"

"Not the same thing, Dean"

"Can we drop this, Sammy."

Sam gives him a look that lets Dean know he's not letting this go until he makes Dean see sense.

"Whatever Sam, listen, I gotta get back to the store." Dean says looking down at his watch on his wrist and then getting up to embrace Sam in a bear hug.

-x-

When he gets back he feels a lot better having taken a break and really he's got enough time to go grab something to eat but he'd rather get to work early than hear Sam give him another lecture about how one night stands aren't good for him.

He looks up from the impala keys in his hands as he see's the back of a trench coat and brown hair that belongs to the guy he saw last night...what was his name again...oh yeah Cas...Castiel, was it.

"Someone here to see you", Bobby says.

"Make it quick, I need you up front serving customers.

"Yes, uncle Bobby."

And Dean gives the guy a smile liking the idea of friends with benefits.

"How can I help you?"

Castiel tilts him head to the right, "Do you always start off a conversation like that"

"Force of habit", Dean offers remembering how he'd said the same thing the first time they meet but he's so used to saying it throughout the day to the customers that come in.

-x-

It's friday the next time Dean sees Cas again and he's about done for the day at the store when they go back to Dean's place.

Dean throws his keys into a bowl near the entrance of the door as he says "come in" to Cas who stands out side for a few awkward moments moving from foot to foot before walking inside and remembering what they'd done the last time he was here. There's a blush on Castiels face as he wonders if his vessel needs a glass of water to cool down.

walking towards Castiel Dean notices the bright pink colour the man has now turned and takes his hand.

"Don't be so shy"

Dean tells him as they moves towards the living room, Dean still pulling on Castiels arm.

"Dean I have to tell you...something."

But castiel isn't allowed to finish as Dean pushes him down on the couch, both legs on each side of Castiel as the man in fornt of him now has him pinned to the couch as Dean straddle him.

"Dean..."

Castiel tries again, trying to tell him what or who he really is, feeling guilty that he knows something about Dean that the man should know himself.

"It's ok cas...I'll go slow this time."

He says, holding Castiel's white shirt in both hands as he undoes each button, going further down until there all undone before he pushes the shirt apart to place an opened mouth kiss on castiel chest. Dean goes even lower as he sticks out a tongue to taste toned muscled abs near the mans belly button.

Castiel's head fly's back hitting the couch as he lets out a moan, too occupied by the feel of Dean below him to even remember what he was going to say.

-x-

Dean wakes up to Castiel gone again and he likes the routine there beginning to create. It's Saturday so he hasn't got to go in to work, opting to just lay there feeling lazy as he stretches out on the bed.

After what feels like maybe half an hour of doing nothing but not moving he gets up walking into the bath room to take a shower. He breathes in happy silence as he looks up to the shower head, enjoying the hot water sprinkles falling down on his face. He goes about taking a shower and it's not long before he's finished, drying himself off in his room, the bed now done up and feeling like this will be a good day.

-x-

Castiel walks with Uriel through Heaven as other angels do the same, and there's a noise level of voices all talking hurriedly trying to get to different places that Castiel has always enjoyed and associated with home.

"So, have you found anything new?"

"Nothing sufficient, although the man named Bobby Singer and Sam Winchester seem to be family members."

"Do you plan on check the archives for there names?"

"I was just about to", Castiel tells him with a nod.

"Then I'll leave you now, I have a meeting with Balthazar I need to get to."

Castiel nods again in understanding before making his way towards the archives.

-x-

When he gets there he quickly goes to the place he needs to be in as he looks at the human section. He looks up Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer, finding out that Bobby dies when hes 89, being married to Ellen Harvelle and a surrogate daughter from Ellen's failed marriage as he becomes guardian to Jo Harvelle, who never replaces his love for Dean but becomes a part of his life and makes space for a daughter along side a son.

He sees that Sam is already married to a woman named Jessica Moore, the love of his life and the one he'll go on to live his life with having two daughter, one of them named Lauren and the other Maxine who grow up to be respectable young ladies.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** lollie_girl  
**Title:** Heaven awaits but maybe not today  
**Pairing:** Castiel/Dean, Anna/Ruby and mentions of Jess/Sam, Dean/Anna  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Dean thinks Castiel is an awkward guy trying to ask him on a date but really he's just baffled by the fact that Dean's an angel and doesn't know it. Angel!Cas and Angel!Dean AU.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Language and adult themes.  
**Disclaimer:** not mine

-x-

When Castiel meets up with Dean Winchester again he feels like he knows him and it's probably at least half true considering he knows everything there is to know on the man and his family by now.

There lying in bed, Castiel has his head gently places on Dean's chest as the room lays silent, the only noise heard is coming from there breathing and then that's when Dean tells him there going out to get food, something about Dean feeling feed up of being trapped in four white walls and there both getting dressed.

"Is this a date?"

Castiel asks when there sat opposite each other with hamburgers and fries on each plate as they sit inside a dinner, and Castiel only wants to know because he'd been reading up on human social behavior, a book he'd gotten from the library and was nearly finishing it. Castiel always felt proud when he'd finished a book.

"Sort of..."

Dean says with a mouthful of burger and lettuce hanging just outside his mouth as he goes to clean it with a napkin pressed to his mouth, placing the napkin to the side of the table when hes done.

Castiel stares into Deans face, amazed by the human in front of him and watching as a real life observation of what he knows to be eating is happening right in front of him.

Dean look at Cas, now blushing as he feels two blue eyes follow his every move.

"Cas will you quite looking."

"Sorry."

The angel says but enjoys the use of the nickname that Dean hadn't used in weeks. Castiel sits there watching Dean eat until hes finished, never actually touching any of the food on his own plate. They don't have this sort of behavior in heaven.

-x-

Anna and Ruby are on the couch, glasses of white wine in each of there hands as Ruby places her half empty glass on the small table in front of her as she watches Anna do the same, a streak of red hair falling to her face before she moves it back behind her ear, pushing back towards Ruby where they huddle up together on the sofa, Ruby's arms around Anna's shoulders as she holds onto Ruby.

"Do you think Dean will ever admit to being in love?", Anna wonders.

"No.", Ruby says knowing it to be the truth and continuing on to say, "I don't even think he knows it yet."

Meg sleeps soundly as her bed side lamp is on and the door is slightly opened just in case she needs to find one of them.

"Do you think Castiel will be good for him?" Anna wants to know.

"Bobby says he never thought he'd actually see Dean date anyone the other day at work, so I do think Castiel can help, of course Dean quickly said it wasn't dating, it was just friends with benefits."

"He is aware that hes never actually spent this much time with his so called friends with benefits and that he doesn't have any friend apart from us, right?", Anna says with nothing but love for Dean, making Ruby shake with laughter as her head wobbles before Anna turns around to look at Ruby, a serious look on her face.

"I love you", And there quickly shearing a kiss.

-x-

Ruby's working at the store. Dean at the counter as she takes care of stacking up tins of beans in its rightful place and how much does she hate her job right now.

"Hey, Ruby, You and Anna going out today?"

He calls out to her when no ones around.

"you offering to baby sit?", comes the reply. "why'd you wanna know for? she continues.

"No reason"

"yeah right", she says walking back up to him. "You sure you haven't got a date with that Castiel guy?"

"No!", Dean says with far too much emotion and quick speed not to make Ruby laugh.

"Denial much?"

"Shut up!"

And the day goes by pretty much normal, Ruby teasing him about Cas whilst Dean denies everything.

"Fine, Anna will be her soon, why don't we ask her if she thinks your actually dating or not."

"I don't need her telling me if I'm dating someone.", Dean offers with such an adorable questioning face as he's not sure anymore, and this is all Ruby's fault, if she'd actually shut up half the time instead of going on like she knows something about everything he wouldn't he second guessing himself now.

Anna walks in then, wearing a pair of sun glasses instead of her regular specks as it's quite sunny outside today. she walks behind Ruby who hasn't noticed she's there yet and wraps her arms around her.

"Hey babe. You ready?"

Ruby holds onto Anna's hands, feeling them under her own as she then turns around kissing Anna on the lips.

"yep.", she says pulling apart from Anna and placing a quick kiss on her forehead before going about to get her bag and to pick up Meg from school again.

"See ya", Dean says as they walk outside the store finally happy that Ruby isn't there to annoy him about Cas anymore.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** lollie_girl  
**Title:** Heaven awaits but maybe not today  
**Pairing:** Castiel/Dean, Anna/Ruby and mentions of Jess/Sam, Dean/Anna  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Dean thinks Castiel is an awkward guy trying to ask him on a date but really he's just baffled by the fact that Dean's an angel and doesn't know it. Angel!Cas and Angel!Dean AU.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Language and adult themes.  
**Disclaimer:** not mine

-x-

It's Meg's birthday.

Anna and Ruby both making it clear hes not allowed to come to the birthday party there having for there daughters sixth birthday unless he bring Castiel along with him.

"You can't do this...I'm her uncle!", he says in protest.

"You'd better bring Cas, then.", They say in a teasing tone and really they know they'll get away with this, because if there's any sort of little person Dean loves, it's Meg.

"You're evil, pure evil!", He tells Ruby "and that goes for you too, miss innocent" , He says now pointing a finger at Anna.

"Me?", she questions, "What did I do?", shes laughing, though, and Dean knows this is all Anna's doing. she's the sly one out of the two of them.

-x-

It's Sunday and Dean begrudgingly knocks on Anna and Ruby's door with Castiel behind him.

"You made it... and look Castiel's here too!", Anna says as they both now look towards Cas.

"like I had a choice in the matter" Dean mutters in such a low voice that no one can hear except for maybe Ruby and her freakishly good hearing.

"What was that, Dean?

"What, nothing, I never said anything.", and that gets a look from Cas, who wonders if hes missed something.

"Come on in, guys", there's snacks laid out on the table.

"Food, finally!", Anna can hear Dean say and smiles at the fact that Dean is always hungry.

There's a cake laid out on the table, the house decorated with balloons and a clown outside that if Sam was here right now would probably be fainting at the sight of the man in costume, Dean smiles at the thought of his baby brother and his fear of murderous clowns.

"UNCLE DEAN!"

And there's an excited voice as Meg jumps up into his arms as he holds her close to him.

"Hey you, happy birthday"

"You came?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything, kid"

she hugs him again, moving her head to the crack of Deans shoulder before he puts her down.  
"Who's this?", and Dean turns around holding onto her hand as Meg takes his.

"Meg, this is Cas, a friend."

"Are you sure he's just a friend 'cos mummy said he was you're boyfriend."

And even Deans aware now that he's not kidding himself or anyone else with the friend thing anymore.

"Ok. Meg this is my Boyfriend, Cas.", the smile now replaced with the sad hurt of Dean calling Castiel his friend can now be seen as Dean looks towards the man in front of him with a smile to make up for it.

"I'm happy for you, uncle" , Meg's gone after that, saying something about finding Claire and Ben to go play with.

-x-

It's late now, the sky turning a navy dark blue as the kids are all inside saying there last goodbye's as Ruby and Anna are at the door.

Dean and Cas stand outside the back yard holding hands as Dean apologizes.

"I'm sorry for calling you a friend."

"It's OK"

Cas says, looking down where there hands are held together as Dean forces him to look back up as he takes Castiel's chin in his hand and kisses him.

"Awww!"

Dean hears, looking back at Anna and Ruby who stand there at the back door looking guilty for eavesdropping.

"Sorry", Anna says.

But before Dean can reply Castiel has a pissed of look about him that Dean's always been scared of ever since he saw it once before.

"Cas?" he questions lightly not wanting to make things worse.

"I have to leave Dean.", is all he says walking towards Anna before he stops to give her a look and continues out the door.

And Dean wonders if he's upset at Anna and Ruby for watching then without Cas knowing but that can't be it.

-x-  
_  
How could he have been so stupid._

Castiel thinks to himself when he gets outside. He knew Uriel had appointed an angel to watch over Anna but until this point he'd completely forgotten about it.

There's a noise of wings before Castiel finds himself in heaven where he watches Balthazar talk to Uriel.

"Balthazar, I need to talk to you."

Castiel shouts but it's too late, he's already told Uriel everything he saw before Castiel has a chance to explain himself. He thinks then that maybe even if he'd gotten the chance to do so there would still be no way his brother would understand. Rules where rules.

Zachariah, who stands there in a suit looks from Uriel to Cas before there's a hand lifted up and Castiel is pined to the wall next to a paining of Michael.

"So that's what you've been doing all this time?"

Uriel says now walking towards Cas and really there's nothing he can say, it's not like denying it would work.

"Is this why I haven't seen you for days?"

"It's not what you think-."

He tries to explain but he's cut off, now appearing in a white room with a white table and a white chair where he sits and Castiel knows all too well where he is.

It's the place angels come to be sentenced for there crimes.

There's a deep gravel voice much like Castiels that speaks.

"Do you, Castiel, angel of the lord plead guilty or not-guilty?"

"Not- guilty."

Castiel says not sure as to what might happen next, not having been here before, after all no one ever came back.

"Very well..."

The voice simply says.

Castiel finds himself in another room, this time there are four creamy white walls and a fancy chair and dinning table.

"Angel Dave. You must be Castiel?", he says offering a hand shake.

The man in thick glasses and a blue suit and black tie says as he places his brief case on the table and takes a seat on the other end of it.

And Castiel gets it now. He's an attorney placed to help Castiel plead his case.

"I'm not guilty, Dean isn't an angel."

The man turns his brief case around, opening it up and taking out a single piece of paper.  
"Thats weird, that's not what my report says. It says here he is in fact angel and it says you lied to someone named Uriel, you're chief and command?

"I did but Dean isn't an angel, he's human."

"Are you sure 'cos my papers specifically specified he is in deed angel."

Castiel doesn't want to tell him Deans a fallen angel because it's just ridicules and Dean isn't an angel any more so technically hes right.

"He's a fallen angel, not an angel.", castiel finally gives up.

"Still an angel, cas."

The man says looking up at Castiels worried face.

"Oh boy, I'll try my best here."

He says before looking down at the paper again.


End file.
